monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Gen
Nina Gen is the orphan daughter of the cryptids Ningens ''and is an orphan. She has a younger sister named Neve Gen and lives alone in a manor and apparently is rich. Characteristics 'Personality' Nina Gen is a cold, gloomy, stoic ghoul who has an 'emo'-like demeanor. She often prefers to stay inside her room, skip classes or stay in dark corners. She seems to be somewhat depressed and isn't very excited on most things. Nina is also very emotionless and has a heart of stone, but also has a sweet side that she hardly shows (but when she was younger, she was more cheery, optimistic and full of expression). 'Interests' Though Nina doesn't show much interests in anything, she seems to take somewhat of an interest in reading Lovecraftian horror, watching horror movies, and secretly playing horror games. She sometimes reads books in dark corners too. 'Appearance' Nina has pure, smooth white skin, just a left arm (the right was cut off for an unknown reason), she has choppy white hair, a bandage wrapping around her right eye, brutal scars on her left arm and legs with a tired, sulken black eye. It should also be noted that she has long fingers, a pointy mermaid-like tail and a long cicatrix on her back. 'Origins' Nina's past was a normal one until some years after. She was born somewhere in the ocean near Japan (on a snowy village) with parents and a younger sister named Neve. During those times, Nina was a bit more expressional and a little more nicer. She smiled and did many fun activities, until one night, her parents were killed by an oil spill (by the hands of callous sailors). This event traumatized Nina and Neve, and the former's heart spoiled. The two sisters were sent to America (thanks to to their rich aunt who split half her fortune with them) and live their lives as orphan monsters (who are apparently are rich). Relationships 'Family' Nina's only family is her younger sister Neve and a neglective aunt (named 'Aidoru'). She used to have a mother and father until they died in a boat oil spill. Nina doesn't like talking about her family and tries her best to be optimistic towards her younger sister Neve. 'Friends' Though she claims she has no friends, she seems to be on friendly terms with her roommat Dakota Fox (daughter of a demigod and a fox-demon). She doesn't have any other friends though and is still adjusting to her new roommate moving in her room. At first, she and Dakota were acqaintences; they were having a conversation about them being orphans and then later, they had a formal introduction, finally becoming friends (though Nina would sometimes act a bit rude and blunt towards her but hey, she's adjusting). Most people avoid her though.. 'Enemies' Making enemies and rivals is a favorite past-time of Nina's and doesn't really give a damn of what her enemies are gonna do or say but would get angry if someone makes fun of her past. She typically is an 'anti-fearleader' girl who hates spoiled people who take advantage of other people. 'Romance' Nina can awkwardly be described as 'creepy and attractive' at the same time and often has boys going after her and is disgusted by that. If a boy does flirt with her, she tends to be as obnoxious, rude and negative as she can (plus, she's a '''Chastity' maiden) so she isn't really interested and will 'friend-zone' anybody. 'Pet(s)' As said in her profile/bio, she shares pets with her younger sister Neve who owns over a billion exotic birds (thanks to their aunt). She isn't very comfortable of keeping that much birds as pets but will sometimes use the birds for her benefits (i.e. pecking her enemies, pooping on them, etc) though she finds pets 'pointless'. Abilities #Leg and tail form (she is able to toggle and switch between the two) #Nina can grow a new arm, but is oblivious of this ability. #She is able to breathe underwater. #She is a skilled swimmer. Clothing 'C.G.I. Uniform' Nina's uniform is the average CGI wear. She wears the CGI eerie indigo felt jacket (with the sleeves rolled up; even though she's rich, she can settle with something different), the white buttoned-blouse under it, the tie, and the grey skirt (which seems to be shredded a bit). For accesories, she wears a pair of silver hook earrings. Her hair is cut in a choppy bob and she wears no makeup whatsoever. 'Basic' For her basic, Nina would slip on some punk-like attire. She would don a white blazer (with short sleeves; the right one slightly shredded off) with spikes on the shoulders, grey long-sleeved shirt (with a white skull), white skinny jeans (with a black belt and silver-skull buckle) with many black mini belts wrapped around (to indicate her Japanese enthicity), black and white-checkerboarded sneakers and black and white horizontal striped knee-socks. For accesories, she would have on a pair of hook earrings (with small skull shapes at the top), a black choker and pure-white headsets (resting on her shoulders/or neck?). Even in that attire, she still has no makeup on. Trivia 'Notes' *Nina was originally going to be a cheery-type girl but had a last minute change. *She has both a leg and tail form (and is able to breath underwater). 'Design' *Nina was originally going to have legs for her official design, until the creator did some further research on the ningens. Category:Cryptids Category:Japanese Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Sea Monster Category:Females